Master Belch
Master Belch, later known as Master Barf, is a supporting antagonist in the video game Mother 2/''EarthBound''. He is a seemingly massive pile of living vomit and a high ranking member of Giygas' army, and is responsible for leading the zombie invasion of Threed on Giygas' behalf. Master Belch also has an insatiable hunger for his favourite food, Fly Honey. His vocal sound effects were provided by Hirozaku Koyano. Appearance Master Belch is shown to be a rotund pile of living vomit, having a face consisting of two bulging eyestalks, a big nose, a mouth filled with sharp teeth, most notably two large canines extending from his lower jaw, and light brown lips. When he is first encountered as Master Belch, he is very green in color. As Master Barf, his color has changed drastically from green to a mix of pink and red. His lips had also changed to a purple hue. Biography Little is known about Master Belch's past or how he came to be an animated pile of vomit, though it is evident that he eventually became part of Giygas' cohorts and took refuge in a secret factory hidden behind the waterfall of Grapefruit Falls and neighboring the village of Saturn Valley, the home of the strange, but peaceful Mr. Saturns. As his name would suggest, Master Belch has a disgusting habit of burping constantly when he speaks. Master Belch also leads several smaller animate piles of vomit, some of which being unaware of his affiliation with Giygas. In spite of his generally repulsive appearance and mannerisms, it did not hinder the threat he posed towards the Mr. Saturns and the human populated town of Threed, located far south of Saturn Valley. Once Giygas initiates his new invasion of Earth and spreads his influence across Eagleland, Master Belch acts on Giygas' behalf by attacking Threed with a horde of zombies, ghosts and several other monsters. He also has a few Mr. Saturns captured and enslaved in his factory, forcing them to mass produce Fly Honey, his favorite food. Once Ness, Paula and later Jeff arrive at Threed, they defeat the Boogie Tent and take a jar of Fly Honey it left behind. With the help of Apple Kid, Ness and his friends foil Master Belch's zombie invasion by using Apple Kid's new invention, the Zombie Paper, to attract and immobilize the zombies roaming around the town. The three heroes then head north through Grapefruit Falls, which is guarded by one of Master Belch's lieutenants, Mini Barf, and several zombies. Ness and his friends reach Saturn Valley and are then informed by the Mr. Saturns of a way to get into Master Belch's factory by going behind the waterfall and waiting for three minutes. Once they break into the factory, Ness and his friends fight their way through the factory and confront Master Belch himself. He makes note of a prophecy that Ness will defeat Giygas, but mockingly disregards it, finding the prophecy ludicrous before initiating a battle with Ness, Paula and Jeff. Initially a seemingly formidable foe, Ness and his friends exploit Master Belch's love for Fly Honey and hand their jar of Fly Honey over to him, keeping him distracted while they attack him. Master Belch is then defeated by the trio, but not before noting that Giygas has already gotten the Mani Mani statue to the city of Fourside, spreading his influence there. The efforts of Ness and his friends result in the Mr. Saturns being freed from Master Belch's clutches and Threed prospering once more. Much later in the game, Master Belch is encountered found by Ness, Paula and Jeff once again in the dangerous swamps of Deep Darkness, this time in his second form, "Master Barf", as well as changing his name to "Puke". Just before Ness and his friends reach Tenda Village, Master Barf blocks their path and attacks the trio. In addition to being much more powerful than before, Master Barf is now completely immune to the effects of the jar of Fly Honey, seemingly learning from his mistakes back in Grapefruit Falls. After a long battle with the trio, Poo, having finished part of his training with the Star Master, suddenly flies in and launches PK Starstorm at Master Barf, an attack devastating enough to kill Master Barf for good. Even after being seemingly killed, Master Belch also appears as one of Ness' many memories in the realm of Magicant once he finds all of the Eight Melodies. He remains bitter that Ness managed to best him in a fight twice, growling that Ness had destroyed his pride. In other media ''Super Smash Bros. Master Belch appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker, increasing bite attacks of Yoshi, Wario, Wolf, and Charizard. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Master Belch is a neutral type primary Spirit, with his ability lowering the player's speed. His Spirit Battle is against Wario on the Battlefield version of the Mario Bros. stage with a sticky floor, and the player gradually loses their defenses. ''Super Mario Maker'' Along with Ness, Lucas and Mr. Saturn, Master Belch makes a cameo appearance in Super Mario Maker as an unlockable costume for Mario in the Super Mario Bros. theme. Audio Samples Gallery MasterBelchOverworld.png|Master Belch's overworld sprite. MasterBarfOverworld.png|Master Barf's overworld sprite. MasterBelchClay.jpg|The promotional clay model of Master Belch. MrSaturnSlaves.png|The Mr. Saturns being forced to produce Fly Honey on Master Belch's orders. MasterBelchRoom.png|Master Belch is confronted by Ness and his party in Belch's Factory. MasterBelchBattle.png|The fight with Master Belch. MasterBarfDeepDarkness.png|Master Barf ambushes Ness and his party in Deep Darkness. MasterBarfBattle.png|The fight with Master Barf. Trivia *During the first battle with him, Master Belch is virtually invincible without using the Jar of Fly Honey on him first. It is still possible to defeat Master Belch without the Fly Honey, but it is very difficult. *Although Master Belch is green in-game (in his first form, at least), his clay model is blue. *In Deep Darkness, a common enemy known as the "Big Pile of Puke" (or a "Huge Barfy Slime" in Japan) can be encountered. It is essentially a brown palette swap of Master Belch, even sharing Master Belch's default overworld sprite and sharing similar attacks with him. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Leader Category:Minion Category:Kidnapper Category:Slaver Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arrogant Category:Oppressors Category:Obsessed